Elmo
Elmo was the evil leader of Organization Sesame Street XIII. Rank I in the organization, he wielded two lightsabers and the element of nothingness within the organization, being titled "The Demonic Leader". He was most definitely the most powerful. In fact, not even Bert would have faced him even with the help of Ernie and many more Muppets he had recruited for his cause without the assistance of Sora. He became the leader of the Muppets after his creator Jim Henson's death, and was most likely the most intelligent member as well, since he came up with most of the organization's plans. Early Life As with all Muppets, Elmo was created by Jim Henson, a fiendish man with unimaginable power. Since he was still a baby Muppet, Jim Henson created two more Muppet parents to take care of him. Unfortunately they weren't good parents at all. They tortured Elmo by tickling him constantly, causing him to grow evil to the core. After a year of dealing with this, he finally snapped. As soon as he learned how to walk, he killed his parents using a sharp knife he found in the kitchen. Now an orphan, Elmo proceeded to do anything he could to ensure his survival, from stealing to brutally killing others. Muppet Wars thumb|300px|right|Elmo killing two members of the resistance. Eventually, Elmo was enlisted into the Muppet Wars. He became a very high-ranking soldier of the Muppet army, only surpassed by his four generals and Henson himself. Elmo personally enjoyed being part of the military, as he got to kill many people just for fun. He obtained countless medals. However, while he was away killing more soldiers, he discovered that not only the Muppets lost the war, but Jim Henson had been slaughted by King Mickey. This deeply upset Elmo along with many Muppets. However, this does not stop Elmo from continuing his evil deeds. He decided to form an organization, which would become known as Organization Sesame Street XIII. Forming An Organization One by one Elmo recruited several Muppets to join his cause, starting from Grover and ending with Telly. Eventually, the organization had all thirteen members he wanted, including himself. With an organization to lead, he began his plans to revive Jim Henson. They discovered that by using Kingdom Hearts, they could revive him. And so they set out to provide the hearts it required. Establishing a Base In order to accomplish his plans, Elmo realized that the organization needed a stronghold. He hired several Muppet construction workers to build a primary base known as Muppet Castle. Although the workers all died due to their stupidity, the castle was built in a shor amount of time, due to Cookie Monster's time powers. Afterwards, he used Professor Bunsen Honeydew's former stronghold as a secondary base, which he chose Bert to be ruler of. With the bases set up, the organization could finally begin with reviving the Muppet's creator. Massacre Inside Castle Honeydew However, things started to go downhill for the organization. Five of his organization members (whom he had assigned to Castle Honeydew) died within his secondary base, due to Sora and his companions discovering and deciding to kill everyone inside. The remaining organization members were quite shocked by the news, and Elmo, realizing that the morale of his organization decreased dramatically after hearing the news, decided to postpone their goal until one year later. He destroyed Castle Honeydew with Bert and Ernie's dead bodies inside, having discovered their betrayal and wanting both them and Bert's castle to be destroyed. Battle of 1000 Muppets Eventually, he decided to launch a massive assault on Hollow Bastion. Sora killed all 1000 Muppets that were sent to attack the castle. Although Kermit died during the battle, Elmo was overjoyed on how the battle had gone. Kingdom Hearts now had 1000 more hearts. Their plans to revive Jim Henson were close to completion. Death After Big Bird's death, Sora and his companions discovered where Muppet Castle was. They killed every member of the organization inside they had not already killed, excluding Rosita and Telly, who hanged themselves to prevent themselvea from being killed by the keyblade wielder himself. Elmo was now the sole surviving member of the organization. To make matters worse for him, a mad scientist thought that Kingdom Hearts was the moon and attempted to destroy it, resulting in it being heavily damaged and releasing all of its hearts, therefore undoing all of the furry red Muppet's hard work. Elmo, furious at what Sora had done to the organization, attacked him in a searing rage. Sora fought Elmo and defeated Elmo, but since he was almost immortal, this does not kill him. He then merged with Kingdom Hearts and absorbed its power, becoming even more deadly than before. Even so, he was still unable to defeat the heroes. He was eventually killed by Sora and Riku, making him the last member to fall. Elmo's Return Elmo later returned as a high-ranking member of the Barney Gang. Personality Elmo was a truly evil Muppet. He often went beyond the orders Jim Henson and his generals gave him. He did not care about any of the members of the organization whatsoever, although it still made him angry that Sora killed them do to the fact that they were assisting him with his goals. He could not feel love at all, despite the fact that he had a girlfriend. All that mattered to him was reviving Jim Henson so that he could restart his reign of terror. He was possibly the most evil Muppet that ever existed. He was very cunning and very cruel, to say the very least. Category:Evil